bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ailah Antopina
|hometown = Bacolod City, Negros Occidental |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Part 1: Teen Edition |TwitterUserName = @ailahmantopina |InstagramUserName= @halia_aantopina |TimesNominated= 1 (Week 3) |NominationsReceived = 7 |Ligtask= 0 |Place = 10th |Days = 21}} Ailah Antopina was a housemate in the Teen Edition chapter of Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Just like her fellow teen housemates, she was introduced a week prior to her entry in the house. She was introduced in the late-night evening talk show, Tonight with Boy Abunda. On the Live launch, Ailah was the 7th teen to enter, but the first 6 housemates must successfully finish their instant special task for them to meet Ailah. Ailah is considered as the first Muslim woman wearing a Hijab to ever live inside the Pinoy Big Brother house. However, Ailah was met with controversy among the Muslim community even before she set foot inside the house. Some conservative muslims voiced their disapproval on Facebook and Twitter, saying she's not a role model to Muslim teenage girls because Muslim women should not participate in the reality show as it violates privacy and their faith. Ailah quickly responded in an interview that she joined because she had good intentions and she wanted to show how Muslims live and will do her best to set as a good example to her fellow Muslim teens. She also revealed that prior to auditioning PBB, she consulted to her "Imam" (Muslim religious leader) and "ustad" (teacher). In the house, she practiced Islamic prayers religiously, and observed fasting due to the fact that she entered while it's Ramadan season for Muslims. The housemates after knowing she had different religion respected and gave her space for her sacred duties. She also told to her housemates how Islam works and gave the viewers an awareness to Islam with the help of Big Brother. On Week 3, Ailah was nominated along with Zonia Mejia, Bailey May, Ylona Garcia and Ryan Bacalla. All five of them faced the Ligtask Challenge to veto their place in the nominee's list and save themselves from eviction. Ailah got the highest score in the ligtask, however, she was tied with Ylona. Because of the rule that if ever there's a tie, no veto will occur; the list remained the same and all five of them faced the public for eviction. Unfortunately for Ailah, she got the lowest amount of save votes evicting her out of the Big Brother house becoming her the 3rd Evictee of the Teen Edition. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia *Ailah shares the same birthday and year with her fellow housemate, Ylona Garcia. * She is the first teen housemate who practices Islam. * The first ever housemate to wear a hijab inside the Pinoy Big Brother house. * On Week 3, Ailah and Ylona tied for winning the week's Ligtask Challenge, but as the rules forbid having a tie, none of them were saved and had to face the public for eviction. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:10th Place Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants